twilight_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
= Organizations = The College of Arcane Studies The College of Arcane studies began on the Internet in around 2050 as a newsgroup dedicated to the trading of information on some of the ground-breaking research taking place in the earths current universities. Once other planets had been reached and communication with alien scientists began, the group merged from several other groups to become a semi-formal group of near universe scientists and students discussing non-classified materials. They became known (in English) as the Foundation for near-space studies. One of the surprising things that came of this was the discovery that all the sentient worlds had some form of “magic” as well as man-made science. It was determined that in order to keep things impartial they will not include religious doctrines, excluding that branch of magic entirely. They then formed, under various private grants, the Arcaeneum Naturalis. Upon the induction of sentient species from further and further into the universe, and the determination that holy magic was indeed different than “Scientific magic” a large number of governments wanted to start a place where studies and experiments into the fabric of the universe could be conducted. In an unprecedented move, they wanted this information to be shared among all species, so they set up a school and research facility, naming it the College of Arcane Studies. Its first headmaster was a master of the arcane magic studies named Freeman Gorgr, a human. Within 75 years of its founding, time travel was discovered from within its halls, and several satellite campuses were set up on a number of planets and time junctions. The Current president of the College is Yrgrl Dertre, an Algolian from the Algol C system. The college has had its share of problems and intrigues over the years, primarily that it is currently in charge of developing a “Super Weapon” that will destroy worlds through all time an space. This project is supposedly being sponsored by a number of the directing governments and there has been many attempts to steal the plans, destroy the alleged weapon as well as protests from the students on occasion. The college also houses the known universes largest catalog of science, magitech, and spells as well as a number of unique magical items and high tech weapons and devices. Needless to say, there are a number of groups that will pay large sums of money for some of these items and pieces of data. The main college sits on earth in era VIII, though it is rumored there are portals to various points in history and space within its halls… Time Enforcement and Management (T.E.A.M) Team is a collective law enforcement agency sponsored by several planets anchored in era VIII. The purpose of this organization is to ensure that criminals and unauthorized people do not jump times. They are charges with tracking down and apprehending “Time Jumpers”. Those who leave their home era as criminals to find a new life (or wreak more havoc) in another era. Each time machine in the known universe is licensed and logged, with its activity subject to T.E.A.Ms group of inspectors. Any unauthorized or suspect travel is subject to a large fine and removal of the time device. Not just anyone can build a time machine! The T.E.A.M is also responsible for handling rare cases where beings from the past or “uninitiated” planets stumble across the time continuum. At that point they are authorized to send the person back with the memory of their visit wiped, or detain them…forever keeping them in era VIII under a sort of “protection program”. The captain of the Time Enforcement and Management agency is Admiral Jonas White. Galactic Space Police As the known universe expanded from or own near space and our galaxy, and into other galaxies, it was deemed necessary for each galaxy to set up its own law enforcement system for inner space protection. Not all galaxies complied, but those that did set up their own space-enabled police force. The networks of galactic police forces shares information and there is a large DNA database of known criminals called the E.A.R. The jurisdiction of each police team is within the recognized boundaries set forth by the College of Arcane Studies, and there are usually hundreds of satellite stations within a single sector of a galaxy. The galactic police are there to keep the peace across their territory and have little to do with time travel. They have an uneasy relationship with T.E.A.M. and turn over any suspected jumpers to them. Each galaxy has its own penal system as well, and suspects/prisoners are kept in the appropriate facilities ranging from Minimum to super max. The Galactic space police are not affiliated with any home worlds police forces, though they often have a working relationship with them. Universal Trade Consortium The Universal Trade Consortium (or just The Consortium) is run by an intelligent, crafty being named H’rthh, who’s origin is unknown, though he claims that he was brought up on Frezzon as an orphan and worked his way up to the top beginning with shining shoes for the many legged Frezzonians. The Consortium is the largest conglomerate of trade organizations in near space. They specialize in just about everything legal (and allegedly illegal). It’s said that a Consortium agent can get anything if the price is right. There are no buildings for the Consortium; they keep to space, operating out of the S.S. Freedom run by H’rthh (who is reputed to be the wealthiest being in the 4 galaxies). It has been rumored that the consortium deals in drugs and human trafficking as well as helping jumpers with black market time jumps. Neither the Galactic Space Police nor T.E.A.M have been able to get more than a few arrests out of the operation. H’rthh always has plausible deniability. Rumor also has it that the consortium is always looking for beings who know how to “get things”. Mercenaries Guild Wherever there’s death, there’s money to be made, and that’s the role of the merc’s guild; Guns for hire, any Era, any place. This is a group of professional warriors and assassins that can be hired to supplement your troops for a military action or take out a rival in a distant solar system. Contacting them can be a bit a bit difficult, but the leader is said to keep his headquarters on Rigos IV in the Alpha Centauri system. Uncle Ernie’s Outfitters Uncle Ernie (Ernie Stuart) was an enterprising salesman who envisioned a “one stop shop” for all of the people who would be travelling throughout space and time. He has several million stores set up across larger worlds and more commonly traveled eras. They provide services such as equipment sales, currency exchange and licensed time travel